


Training Des Rues

by PrincessLyggdrassil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLyggdrassil/pseuds/PrincessLyggdrassil
Summary: Vue decides to train her little bunny for future endeavors, which comes with its own little adventure.
Kudos: 1





	Training Des Rues

After their session together at the hotel, it was clear to Vue that Ruth could and would fuck her bunny. In the interest of more diverse threesomes, she decided to train Des Rues a bit more. She almost licked her lips at the possibilities. 

Vue took some trips into town in secrecy and bought some items for her "training" while Ruth was busy. She shopped at Bad Dragonite, Pyroar's Den, TM90 Accessories and a place called Mimikyu's Emporium for all of the things she felt she needed. She got recognized while she was out and about, which embarassed her a little but she owned it. 

When she makes it back to her and Ruth's humble home, she begins planning to train Des Rues on days Ruth is busy. She casually asks Ruth when he's busy and he gives her straight answers, knowing nothing of her schemes. She also informs Des Rues that he has training on those days Ruth has off. *"What, really? Why?"* He asked, very curious. "We have to make sure your body is strong enough to take more stress. You'll enjoy it, trust me." Vue tells him, smiling.

During the first day Ruth is gone, Vue prepares herself mentally and physically. She grabs lubricant, and her new latex gloves and stockings as well as a small anal plug and a ball gag. A devilish smile snakes across her face as she thinks about what's to come. She lovingly calls Des Rues from his ball and he looks astonished. *"Why are you naked, what is all of this stuff?"* His innocence visibly surprises Vue and she lets out an audible gasp. "Do you really not know? I assumed you knew a lot about mating since you're always so flirtatious. How much do you know?" Vue probes him for answers. *"I-I know as much as any Lopunny does! I think."* He hesitates for a second. *"Wait, is there more to it than sucking on things like I did to you and Ruth?"* His inexperience is showing and Vue finds it adorable. She pokes his little pink nose. "There's so much more to know, little bunny. And I am *so* willing to teach you." Her motherly tone curving into something more devilish. "A bunny who doesn't know how to breed, how ironic." Vue chuckles and Des Rues is visibly frustrated.

Vue purrs and closes the space between them. She grabs told of Des Rues' face with her large digits, almost forcing his mouth open. "You're so cute when you're angry. Let's see if we can turn that mood around. How about a kiss for your master? Say 'ahhhh.'" She mocks him, but he obliges. He opens his mouth as much as one can with someone holding their face. *"Ahhhn"* His tongue spills out from between his lips and Vue meets his tongue with a light kiss. "Awww, you're trying so hard, baby boy." She teases him before letting his cheeks go. Their lips lock and it's very apparent that Des Rues has no experience with this. She tries to guide him slowly, using Synchronize to show him how she feels. Vue makes sure she's above him while they kiss, attempting to display dominance whilst teasing away at him. His overbearing tonguing is getting on her nerves and she finally pulls away to tell him, displaying a thread of their saliva still connecting them.

"What exactly do you think you're trying to accomplish there, tonguey-man? You need to take it slow, not try to wrestle me. Here, let me show you." She explains to him before locking lips with him once again. She deftly works her tongue with his and before long, their tongues dance in the space they share between each other. Each wet stroke an integral part of their loving painting. Once they've finally got a rhythm going, Vue pulls away. *"haaaahn"* He cries, wanting more. "It looks like you've got it. And if you do it well enough..." She looks down at Des Rues and sees his hard unsheathed cock. "That happens. It's very easy to get turned on from good kissing, my bunny." She palms his small dick and plants a kiss on his nose. "But this little thing isn't for fucking anyone." She teases him with her hands before picking up one of the myriad of toys that lay in the room. "You're going to be my little sub bunny. I hope you don't mind, you seem like you enjoy it." She licks her lips as she tells him.

"Our goal today...." She pauses as she reveals the tiny plug in her hands. "...Is to fit this inside you and have you wear it for periods of time." Des Rues looks at the plug and then his stomach. *"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INSIDE ME?!?! ARE YOU GONNA CUT ME OPEN AND--"* He's almost immediately interrupted. "No no no, little bunny. We're going to put this up your tight little ass." Her smile makes him uncomfortable until he realizes what it means. *"Stuff.....can.....go in there?"* His genuine curiosity amuses Vue. "Why yes, little bunny, stuff can go in there. For males in particular, it can feel really good. Humanoid male pokemon, like yourself, tend to have prostates. These are used to help produce your baby batter and lubricant. However, it can feel *reaaaaallly* good if something can push against it. Or so I've read." She explains it to him more in depth and he gets confused, then understands and eventually blushes heavily. 

*"Even better than when you sucked my...."* His eyes are full of visions of ecstasy. "Yes, yes. Even better is what I've heard. I can teach you if you wa--" Vue is quickly interrupted. *"WELL THEN WHY AREN'T WE DOING THAT NOW???"* His pupils almost take the form of hearts as he thinks of the pleasure to be had. "Then shall we get started? Are you sure you want this?" Vue presents two questions as if they were one. *"Yes, master. Please please please train me to feel that good."* Des Rues answers truthfully, ready to corrupt himself for his new master.

"That settles it then. First you'll need to put on this." Vue pulls out her brand new Voltorb ball gag and places it into Des Rues' mouth before tightening the straps to fit. She then signals a bulbasaur over and commands it to constrict Des Rues' paws behind his back and then promptly leave. "Two rules, bunny boy: Don't tell Ruth about this. You've agreed to this, so no quitting." Des Rues nods in response, his drool beginning to bead on the gag.

"Alright, let's get you into position then." Vue places his face down into a pillow, arms tied behind his back, on his knees with his ass in the air. "Okay, so first we have to clean you..." Vue snaps and a squirtle appears soon after. She tongues at Des Rues' pucker, gently spreading it open and relaxing it. Des Rues' muffled moans fill the room and work well to tell Vue exactly how easy it can be to cater to this bunny. She works for an hour teasing at his hole to get him accustomed to it and to get him comfortable. "Now you." As Vue wipes her mouth, the squirtle takes her place and places its lips on Des Rues' ripe pucker before loosing a low power water gun into him. *"mmmmmff mmmmmmmhm."* Des Rues' muffled moans and groans subside after a few seconds and the Squirtle disconnects from the bunny's body. 

"I want you to hold that in for a few minutes, baby boy." She whispers in his ear before sliding beneath him, her head between his legs. "Who knows, maybe if you're a good boy, I might...." Vue trails off, breathing softly onto his small cock. His baby dick instinctively twitches and a small muffled moan can be heard. "Ah-ah-ah, we can't have you finishing before the main show, now can we?" Vue teases him and his muffled pouts fall on deaf ears. His fluffy tail wags away and Vue can feel his anticipation. She kisses the tip of his cock and tries to calm him down. "Just a little longer, baby. It'll be over and then we can start for real." She reels away from him to see his fluffy wagging tail. "Precious." She helps him off the bed to stand and walks him to the restroom. She helps him to sit and then kisses his forehead. "Not too much longer now." Vue reassures the bunny before pulling away. "I'll be back in ten minutes. If the water isn't clear, the squirtle with you will rinse you out again." She slowly exits and the door shuts with a satifying thunk.

Des Rues has the weirdest next half hour. His insides get rinsed repeatedly by the squirtle until he's absolutely clean inside. The process takes longer than Vue anticipated and she came back twice to check on him. When he's finished, the squirtle gets the door for him as he exits the bathroom. When he finds Vue he forgets he's still gagged and nothing but inaudible groans are heard. "I don't know what you want to say. Just know that you are now required to repeat this process every morning to make sure you're clean at all times. Now, onto the fun part, baby boy." She almost purrs in excitement as she reveals the lube she bought. She cracks the bottle open and applies some lube to her left hand and asks Des Rues to climb back on the bed, this time in missionary. "That's right, spread your legs like a girl. Good." Vue applies an almost gratuitous amount of lube to Des Rues asshole, closes the bottle and stores it away. 

"Alright, my little bunny. This is gonna feel weird at first, but trust me." She rubs the bottom if his thigh gently before locking her left arm around the other side. Vue presses one of her large digits against his hole and pushes gently, stretching him lovingly. Her large fingers are great for this sort of thing, Des Rues finds out. The push and pull does seem strange to him at first, but before long he's moaning and wanting more. 

Vue faces her palm upwards and pulls her finger out. Des Rues whines and Vue looks surprised. "Oh, hush." She slowly pushes two of her large digits into his rectum, palm facing toward herself. "I'll give you a reason to pout." She kneads at his insides, Des Rues' moans grow louder as the time passes. She bottoms her fingers in him and begins to curl them and finally teases it. Des Rues' prostate. She glides across it and Des Rues' reaches the gates of heaven for a second. *"Mmmmmmmfffhhhhh,"* his muffled moan fills the room. "Ah, that's the spot, isn't it?" Vue purrs and churns away at his prostate. Des Rues' muffled moans fill the room and Vue drinks in his pleasure. She pauses for a moment and Des Rues tries to back himself onto her fingers but to no avail. He whimpers, eliciting a response from his master.

"Remember, little bunny, our goal was this." She gets up and fetches the small anal plug with a water stone encrusted on the end and returns to Des Rues slowly, his rectum pulsing slightly before closing. Vue teases his hole open once more, making sure not to hit his sensitive spots and the plug slides in with ease. "There we go. We're done here. If we aren't training, I want you to wear this little toy. Remember, keep this hidden from Ruth as much as you can. Don't flaunt, or use some other part of your physique that isn't your ass."

Des Rues goes unsatisfied for the day and Vue pulls him in close to hug him. *"Mmmmffffh,"* his muffled pleas go unheard. "I told you, not today. You can do that on your own time." She whispers to him. Vue then hugs him close and pets his head, Des Rues still tied up. Vue lays him across her lap and lovingly undoes the vines holding his paws together. "There there, we're almost done now, little bunny." She pats his head and kisses his forehead before unbuckling the ball gag. As soon as it's off, Des Rues starts begging, *"M-more, please. I w-wanna..."* He realizes he doesn't know the word for it. "Oh, I know what you want, but you won't be getting it from me today. I want you to stay frustrated, next time we do this, it will be a lot more fun." She purrs and pulls him close once again. "We have about an hour before Ruth gets back, we can sit like this until then." 

The two of them stay just as they are for a half hour before making everything seem like normal for when Ruth shows up. The bunny returns to his pokeball wearing his new accessory and the toys are put in a secret safe spot. Vue lies on the couch and tries to get the hang of using the T-gear once again as Ruth walks in. "What have you been doing while I was gone?" He asks. "I trained Des Rues for a bit, but trying to get this thing to work has eaten up a lot of my time..." She decides to hide the truth from him until she's ready for him to know. 

'As soon as he's fully trained we'll have a ball!' This thought paints a smile on her face and she cuddles up to Ruth before taking a nap...

To be continued~


End file.
